Almost is Never Enough
by Ryuichi Zu
Summary: "Seandainya saja kita bisa kembali ke masa itu, chibi. Pasti kita tak kan berpisah sekarang"


Jika benar manusia itu diciptakan berpasang-pasangan kenapa ada pasangan yang ditentang? Kau, aku, dia dan mereka sama. Kita sama-sama manusia. Sama-sama mahkluk lemah yang terbuat dari segumpal tanah. Apakah kita berhak memutus ikatan perasaan suci tersebut?

Tidak! Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang berhak melakukannya.

Tapi...

apakah kau berpikiran sama denganku?

 **._.**

Tittle : Almost is Never Enough

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Genre : Romance

Warn : AU, Shounen-Ai, HiruSena

Summary : "Seandainya saja kita bisa kembali ke masa itu, chibi. Pasti kita tak kan berpisah sekarang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rembulan tidak menampakan dirinya malam ini. Udara yang semakin dingin kini menyergap. Tak terlihat satupun bintang di langit, menandakan hujan akan segera tiba.

Tak mengindahkan cuaca di sekitarnya,seorang lelaki tampak berjalan terhuyung di sebuah taman. Taman itu sepi. Tentu saja, siapa juga orang bodoh yang mau berkeliaran di taman itu di malam bulan Desember ditambah alam yang menunjukan tanda akan terjadi hujan sebentar lagi. Kecuali bagi pria yang kini malah memilih di sebuah bangku taman tak jauh darinya itu. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat sebatang _cigarette_ yang tersulut diantara bibirnya yang menggelap, bukti bahwa pria tersebut perokok berat, lalu dihembuskannya perlahan asap karbon yang dihasilkan dan menikmati candunya nikotin yang dihasilkan benda tersebut.

Memandang langit, ia mengingat kembali pertemuan-pertemuan kecilnya dengan sang _Kuso Chibi_ nya, bocah yang membuatnya kini berakhir disini. Waktu itu bintang juga tidak memunculkan dirinya seperti saat ini. Memang cuacanya menunjukan akan terjadi hujan, tapi untunglah malam itu tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Ya, cuacanya sama seperti saat ini.

._.

 _Flashback Start_

" _Lapor! Nama: Kobayakawa Sena! Nama angkatan: Crocuta Maculata! Arti: Hyena! Angkatan ke 20! Siap menjalankan Mental Ideology!_ " _ucap seseorang dengan lantang._

 _Tak hanya sekali dua kali ucapan lantang itu terdengar. Di tengah hutan yang tentunya jauh dari perumahan penduduk dan di situasi yang membuat orang orang lebih memilih bergelung dalam selimut mereka membuat laporan yang diucapkan oleh para junior di depan senior mereka masing-masing ini terdengar ini jam telah menunjukan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Angin dingin yang berhembus tak ayal membuat mereka kedinginan. Tapi rasa takut mereka pada sang senior lebih besar daripada rasa dingin yang mereka rasakan._

 _Setelah laporan yang mereka ucapkan, para junior berpencar ke pos masing-masing yang telah dijelaskan sebelumnya oleh senior mereka._

" _Oi Chibi! Cepat merangkak kemari. Aku beri kau waktu 5 detik! Telat satu detik satu seri!" perintah seorang pria berambut pirang yang gemar membawa senjata laras panjangnya itu. "mulai dari sekarang! Lima... empat..."_

 _Hitungan mundur sang pria membuat pemuda yang dipanggil_ Kuso Chibi _tersebut ketakutan.'Hiiiee... kenapa aku harus mendapat pos bersama Hiruma-_ senpai _?' batin pemuda itu ngenes sambil merangkak._

" _kheh! Siapa sangka kau bisa bergerak lebih cepat dari yangkubayangkan, chibi!" ucap pria bernama Hiruma itu dengan senyum setan andalannya. " selamat datang di posmu yang pertama, chibi! Akan kupastikan ini akan menjadi posmu yang tak terlupakan. Fufufu~"_

" _TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK"_

 _Flasback end_

._.

"Waktu itu kau begitu menyeramkan, senpai. Siapa sangka sosok yang tadinya begitu ingin kuhindari kini menjadi sosok yang tidak bisa aku lepaskan."

Duduk di pinggir jendela kamarnya, Sena memandang langit malam itu sembari mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok berambut jabrik yang selalu membuatnya salah tingkah. Entah karena sifat iblisnya atau karena sikap lembut yang terkadang diberikannya. Ya walaupun selalu berkata kasar, bersikap acuh, licik dan mempunyai tampang yang bisa membuat bayi menangis ketakutan hanya dengan sekali tatapan matanya, Hiruma Yoichi terkadang juga mampu bersikap lembut. Walaupun itu amat sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Mengingat sosok Hiruma tersebut membuat Sena tersenyum, "seandainya saja aku bisa lebih berusaha jujur dengan perasaanku. Seandainya saja di kehidupan ini tidak ada yang melarang perasaan ini. Seandainya saja... seandainya..."

 _TES!_

Tanpa ia sadari berbulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Namun ia tak ingin bersusah payah menghapus jejak airmata itu. Hanya untuk kali ini. Ya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja ia ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaan yang menyesakan hatinya. Karena setelah ini ia harap bisa terbebas dari perasaan-perasaan tersebut.

._.

"Mungkin memang benar bahwa manusia itu tidak selamanya benar. Termasuk untuk kita kali ini kan, Chibi?" tanyanya pada udara kosong. kembali ia menyalakan rokok keduanya malam ini. Masalahnya dengan sang Chibi membuatnya adiktif pada benda tersebut, walau ia tahu bahwa itu tidak merubah segalanya.

"tapi sebanyak apapun aku menyangkalnya, menyangkal perasaan ini, sekuat apapun aku berusaha menghindari mu, seberapa sering aku berkata bahwa aku tak menyukaimu, pada akhirnya semua itu hanya kebohonganku belaka dan aku pun takluk pada rasa ini."

 _TES... TES... TES..._

Setetes, dua tetes air hujan mulai turun. Tapi ia tetap tidak berpindah dari posisinya. Sekedar mencari tempat berlindung pun tidak. Dia hanya ingin merasakan hujan ini dan berharap perasaannya bisa ikut larut bersama air yang mengguyur tubuhnya kini.

" _Kau menyukainya kan?"_

Ia mengingat ucapan yang keluar dari salah satu sahabatnya yang juga menyukai Sena, Seijuro Shin. Meskipun termasuk orang yang gagap teknologi, namun Shin adalah orang yang jenius dalam membaca suasana. Dan karena ia merupakan teman masa kecil Hiruma, tentu ia menyadari perasaan yang dipendam sang Koordinator Lapangan pada Juniornya tersebut.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Hujan yang mengguyur SMA Deimon membuat latian rutin Klub Pecinta Alam itu dilakukan di aula, dan berhubung materi latian kali ini tentang Single Rope Technique maka untuk porsi latian fisiknya dikurangi "sedikit" dari biasanya._

" _Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Shin pada Hiruma yang sedang menggulung tali karmentel. Latian sudah selesai sejak beberapa belas menit yang lalu. Dan kini tinggal Shin dan Hiruma yang ada di aula tersebut._

" _apa maksudmu?" tak terusik dengan pertanyaan tersebut Hiruma melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Dan ia menghela nafas lelah ketika melihat ada noda lumpur di salah satu bagian karmentel yang ia gulung. Sepertinya tali tersebut harus dicuci dan tidak boleh sembarangan orang yang mencucinya. 'apa kusuruh si chibi saja ya yang mencucinya? Kan dia yang menginjak tali karmentel ini dengan sepatu berlumpurnya. Eh tapi dia kan tidak tahu cara mencuci yang benar. Bisa-bisa nih tali tambah rusak. Haah~ terpaksa deh aku yang cuci.' Ucap Hiruma dalam hati._

 _Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan, Shin melempar kepala Hiruma dengan Webbing yang telah ia gulung._

 _CTAK!_

" _ITTAI! Woy apaan sih lu Shin?" pekik Hiruma sembari mengelus kepalanya._

" _aku tanya sekali lagi, kau menyukainya kan?" tanyanya dengan serius._

 _Hiruma yang melihat keseriusan temannya ini hanya menghela nafas. "entahlah, Shin, akupun tak tahu." Ucapnya sambil melihat karmentel yang ia pegang. Ia masih teringat bagaimana ketakutannya Sena saat pertama kali disuruh ascending descending. Ia bahkan sampai-sampai hanya membawa satu handscoon dan membuat tangannya lecet-lecet._

 _Melihat kegalauan teman masa kecilnya itu Shin menghela nafas. "apa kau tahu kenapa saat Diksar besok kau kuberi tangggung jawab dia?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hiruma pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Shin, "Shin, jangan bilang kau..."_

 _Shin pun menepuk bahu Hiruma sambil berlalu. "aku tahu kau menyukainya. Cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menyangkal perasaanmu itu. Tapi sejujurnya semua orang kecuali dia sudah pada mengetahui perasaan kalian."_

 _Dan Hiruma pun hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya itu sambil memikirkan percakapan pendek tadi._

 _Flashback End_

Hiruma memejamkan matanya dan tidak peduli dengan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang tapi ia justru semakin terbuai dengan pijatan air yang menghujaninya.

"sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang bisa dengan jujur menyatakan perasaan ku, Sena." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum perih menahan perasaan sesak didadanya yang semakin menguat. Walau ia tahu tak seharusnya ia membiarkan dirinya kehujanan bahkan sampai kedinginan begini. Namun ia tak peduli.

Dia tidak peduli lagi.

._.

"Yoichi!" pekik Sena tiba-tiba.

Ternyata tanpa ia sadari ia tertidur sambil menangis. Mengusap airmata yang masih membekas Sena mengingat kembali mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Dalam mimpinya ia melihat Hiruma seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan akan lenyap selamanya dari hadapannya. Dan kini ia merasakan firasat buruk seolah-olah hal itu akan terjadi.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil ponselnya di meja belajar dan segera menghubungi seniornya tersebut.

Satu kali gagal. Dua kali gagal. Dan tiga kali gagal. Entah kenapa ponsel senpainya itu mendadak tidak bisa dihubungi. Padahal sebelumnya justru ia yang sering ditelpon oleh Hiruma. Entah itu hanya karena Hiruma bosan sehingga ingin mengerjai Sena atau karena ia ingin mendengar suara Sena. Tentu saja option kedua tersebut segera dihapus dari pikiran Sena mengingat betapa hobinya Hiruma mengerjai dirinya.

Gagal menelpon Hiruma, pilihan keduanya pindah ke Shin-senpai karena tak jarang Hiruma menginap di rumah Shin dan mempermalukannya di depan Shin.

 _TUUT... TUU—TREK!_

"Halo—"

"Shin-senpai, apa Hiruma-senpai ada bersamamu?" tanya Sena dengan segera.

"Yoichi? tidak. Dia tidak bersamaku sekarang. Kenapa memangnya?"

"a-aku... perasaanku nggak enak dari tadi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya."

"hmm... kau sudah mencoba menelpon rumahnya?"

Pertanyaan dari Shin tersebut langsung membuat muka Sena pucat. Mana berani Sena menelpon rumah Hiruma. Salah-salah justru ayahnya Hiruma senpai yang menerima. Dan Sena pasti tidak lupa awal masalah ini terjadi.

 _Flashback Start_

 _Hujan kembali mengguyur. Sena dan Hiruma yang saat itu hendak pulang bersama justru malah terkena hujan bersama. Karena rumah Hiruma yang lebih dekat, sena pun bermaksud ngiup dan menunggu hujan reda di rumah senpainya tersebut._

 _Namun siapa sangka, hawa dingin dan suasana yang mendukung justru membuat mereka melanjutkan aktivitas ke tahap yang lebih intim dalam kamar Hiruma. Hingga..._

 _BUG!_

" _SENPAI!" teriak Sena sambil menghampiri Hiruma. "Senpai, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir. Sementara Hiruma masih memegang pipinya bekas pukulan ayahnya sambil terduduk._

" _tak kusangka kau menjadi seperti ini Yoichi." kata ayahnya Hiruma sambil menguarkan hawa setan yang mengerikan, bahkan Hiruma kalah jika dibandingkan dengannya."Kau boleh saja menjadi sok berandalan, kau boleh berkumpul gak jelas dengan kelompokmu yang naif itu, bahkan aku tidak peduli jika kau menjadi seorang playboy. Tapi kali ini kau telah keterlaluan! Sangat keterlaluan!"marah Ayah Hiruma._

" _Paman tolong tenanglah." Lerai Sena_

" _apa?! Tenang kau bilang?! Apa kau tak tau apa yang telah dilakukan bocah ini?" pandangan tajam Ayah Hiruma membuat Sena ketakutan. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Yoichi. temui aku setelah kau membereskan masalah disini." Dan dengan itupun beliau berlalu dari hadapan Hiruma dan Sena._

" _se-senpai" panggil Sena ragu-ragu._

 _Hiruma tak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut. ia justru memunguti pakaian Sena yang bertebaran dan menyerahkannya pada pemiliknya. "pakailah. Akan kuantar kau pulang." Ucapnya sambil keluar kamar setelah memberikan pakaian itu pada Sena._

 _Flashback End_

"—na. Sena! SENA!" panggil Shin saat sena mendadak diam tak menjawab panggilannya. Tentu Shin tahu apa yang dipikirkan bocah cebol tersebut. Hiruma pun sudah menceritakan masalah itu padanya.

"Ah! Maaf senpai, aku melamun tadi."

"ha-ah. Aku akan coba menelpon rumahnya, kau cobalah cari tempat yang kemungkinan dia berada sekarang. "

"ba-baik!"

Sena pun menutup telponnya lalu mengambil jaket dan payungnya. Hujan masih mengguyur saat ini, dan dia segera pergi mencari Hiruma keluar.

Entah kenapa kakinya mengarahkan ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia mempunyai feeling yang kuat bahwa Hiruma ada disana. Dan tak menyia-nyiakan waktu ia pun segera melesat menuju taman itu.

._.

"Haah... hah... hah"

Nafasnya semakin memendek. Semakin ia berusaha menghirup nafas lebih keras, semakin ia merasa nyeri di dadanya. Huh, terimakasih pada beberapa batang rokok dan hujan yang membuatnya merasakan sakit ini.

Tapi tak apa. Toh rasa sakit belum apa-apa dibanding rasa sakit di hatinya. Rasa sakit yang bukan diakibatkan penyakit bodohnya ini. Tapi rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh faktor lain. Faktor yang teramat sangat penting baginya.

Kedua tangannya meremas dadanya, merasakan sesak yang semakin menyakitkan. Penglihatannya mulai kabur. Dalam pandangannya kini ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan tengah berlari menujunya.

"kheh! Bahkan kini aku mulai berhalusinasi tentangnya." Namun walau begitu salah satu tangannya berusaha menggapai bayangan semu tersebut, walau ia tahu itu tak mungkin.

 _GREP!_

"senpai! Kumohon bertahanlah senpai!"

Hangat. Ia merasa ada kehangatan yang menyapanya. Memeluk erat tubuhnya sambil bersuara panik. Ahh suara itu... suara yang ia rindukan dari Chibi kesayangannya ini. Rasa sakit yang tadi ia lawan kini tak ia pedulikan. Ia lelah. Dan ia menyerah pada rasa nyaman yang ia rasakan kini. Sebelum kegelapan menyapanya ia pun bergumam:

"Kuso... Chi-bi..."

;;~;;

END of Part 1

Hayo tebak Hiruma kenapa tuh? Wkwk...

Salam kenal semuanyaaa~ ^^

Ini fict pertama Zu di fandom ini~ jadi maaf kalo terkesan abal atau aneh atau gimana yaa? #taboked

Walau zu tidak terlalu mengikuti eyeshield tapi tetep pair HiruSena ini termasuk pair favorit Zu 3

Rasanya sukaaa banget kalo liat pair yang ukenya tersiksa begindang wahahaha XD

Sabar ya sena~ #pukpukpelukciumSena #diserangHiruma

So wanna RnR?


End file.
